Head-mounted displays are sometimes used to allow a user to mount technology on or around their head, allowing the user to transport and use different technologies with greater ease and flexibility. Head-mounted displays also allow a user to have interaction with the technology while otherwise remaining engaged in other tasks. However, in certain circumstances, a head-mounted display with greater flexibility, modularity, and mountability, among other aspects, is needed.